


Prayers

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, little bit sad, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble on the subject of prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into mind. I could have made it a lengthy emotional piece, but i thought I'd attempt a drabble in the traditional 100-word-count sense.

“Dear Gabriel, thank you for the baby Jesus, and turkey, and presents...”

The prayer was earnest and joyful, and broke through his filter, as prayers occasionally did. That one bought a smile to his face. Gabriel closed his magazine, tilted his head back and focused on the hum of a thousand prayers, passing through his mind like white noise.

“We offer thanks...”

“Please, make it stop...”

“I miss her so much...”

“Oh, amado San Gabriel, intercede por nuestras presentes necesidades...”

Gabriel shut them out again with a thought, his heart heavy. He couldn't help everyone. Even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that Spanish is correct. I actually googled latin prayers to Gabriel, but got that instead, but it sounded nice in translation, so *shrug*


End file.
